1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a scalable, secure and reliable partner interface system for establishing and authenticating third party business service providers, and receiving and routing API calls to and from a telephony service provider's network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephony service providers (TSP) may partner with external service providers to provide telephony services to each other's customers. In some situations, service providers may sign up customers for telephony service but may not possess the capability or capacity to handle certain types or volumes of service. The service provider may partner with another TSP to provide those telephony services, or other types of services. In other situations, a TSP may partner with regional business partners to sign up customers on the TSP's behalf.
To facilitate the above-mentioned partnership, as well as applications of third party business service providers, a scalable, secure and reliable infrastructure and interface to the TSP network is needed. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus to support provisioning of accounts, devices, services and features in the TSP network.